Las Apariencias Engañan
by Kari-Usagi
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre una chica de 13 años, Rosalee Huerta, la cual parece una muñeca de porcelana por lo que muchos chicos la acosan en su instituto, pero en realidad no es del todo femenina ya que vive en una casa con cinco hermanos mayores, un día ella conoce a un chico llamado Rinku Yagami, proveniente de Japón y su vida cambia completamente.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**"Cuando los prejuicios comenzaron"**

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien-

Era mi primer día de escuela, yo desconocía todo fuera de mi casa y es que era una niña bastante consentida, mi hermano mayor, Fernando, me llevaba a la escuela de camino a la suya, así como yo lo hago ahora con Tadeo. Mi hermano me dejo en la entrada de la escuela, yo no entendía mucho, solo me dijo: "Estarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva por ti, no te portes mal y has lo que te piden" y entonces se marchó; yo miraba a mi alrededor y vi muchos niños, muchos parecían conocerse, otros no.

Paseaba por el lugar sin hablarle a nadie, me sentía extraña e incómoda por estar rodeada de tantas personas que no conocía, cuando de pronto se apareció un niño frente a mí.

-Eres fea- Dijo directo y de manera despectiva.

Yo me quede inmóvil, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Y en la salida te voy a matar- continuo y después se fue.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- Pensé estática parada en mi lugar.

Ese niño pudo inquietarme mucho, yo no sabía pelear y bueno, nunca había interactuado con otros niños y mi primera interacción con uno fue una amenaza mezclada con un insulto, me sentía mal por lo que me había dicho además de temerosa, no se lo dije a nadie, fuera de eso tuve un primer día relativamente normal, cuando sonó la campana de la salida yo estaba temerosa, no sabía que iba a pasar y no había a donde huir. Yo esperaba en la puerta a que viniera mi hermano por mí, esperaba que llegara antes que ese niño raro, pero el niño llego y no había señales de mi hermano.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Le grite para que se alejara.

Pero eso parecía divertirle, vi que estiro el brazo para ponerlo encima de mí, quizás para tomarme del cabello, ¿Quién sabe?, pero en eso llego mi hermano mayor que tomaba con rudeza el brazo del niño, mi hermano se lo apretaba molesto mientras el niño gemía de dolor, bueno, después de todo mi hermano era mucho más grande de edad.

-No te metas con mi hermana- Dijo molesto aventando al niño al suelo mientras los demás se burlaban de él.

Él niño corrió pero antes me volteo a ver con una mirada como diciéndome "me las pagarás". Mi hermano me volteo a ver para asegurarse que me encontraba bien y me dio un ligero golpe con su puño en la frente.

-Tonta- Me dijo mientras me observaba con una mirada severa y nos fuimos a casa, yo en ese momento no comprendí porque me había llamado "tonta" pero estaba feliz de que haya aparecido a tiempo.

Les conté a mi hermano y a mi madre lo que había pasado, cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta, mi madre solo sonrió y se rió mientras me decía:

-No eres fea, ni ese niño va a matarte, es que le gustas-

-¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?!- Pensé -Sí los niños son así, entonces los odio- Concluí.

Mientras que mi hermano comenzó a enseñarme artes marciales y defensa personal, además que parecía que todos mis hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo, porque de repente todos comenzaron a tratarme con rudeza, todo se volvió una competencia en mi casa, hasta para comer o para ir al baño, debía pelear por lo que quería con ellos o ellos lo obtendrían primero aunque realmente no lo quisieran, el punto era arrebatármelo.

Un día Fernando me dijo:

-Recuerda, no está mal pegarle a otros niños, si es por defenderte o defender a otros, aunque los demás te vean mal, si tus razones son válidas yo nunca lo haré-

El niño que me molesto ese día no lo volví a ver por un tiempo hasta que de repente apareció cuando mi hermano y yo llegábamos a mi escuela, ahora estaba acompañado de un niño de la misma edad que Fernando, esté chico provoco a mi hermano, él se abalanzó contra el otro chico y comenzó a golpearlo, fue una pelea reñida pero mi hermano ganó, yo estaba molesta, por la culpa de ese mocoso mi hermano estaba lastimado y solo ¿Por qué? porque yo le parecía fea o porque le gustaba, eso no me importaba, me acerque molesta a él y le tire un golpe a la cara, el niño quedo aturdido, quizás tambien confundido y me pego en el brazo, yo me le abalancé y lo mordí con fuerza del brazo; él gritaba y me comenzó a pegar fuertemente en la cabeza para que lo soltara pero eso solo me hacía morderlo con más fuerza y coraje, entonces me moleste más y le avente mi cabeza golpeándolo en la barbilla, eso lo tiro al suelo adolorido, siendo sincera no sé cuánto daño le habré hecho pero se retorcía en el piso mientras lloraba.

Los profesores llegaron y nos llevaron a la dirección, toda la escuela vio la escena y dijeron que el otro niño junto a su amiguito nos habían provocado a mi hermano y a mí, al niño lo expulsaron y a mí me suspendieron por unos días. Muchas personas me llamaron la atención por lo que había pasado, menos mis hermanos, en especial Fernando, él solo me miro sonriente y de la misma manera en que me llamo "tonta" en esa ocasión ahora me dijo "bien hecho" y la verdad tenía razón, no me sentía mal o culpable por lo que había hecho, tenía mis razones y al menos más personas además de mí confiaban en que lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto. Cuando volví a clases algunos chicos y chicas me seguían molestando, llamándome fea, niño o tosca por lo que había pasado, intentaba ignorarlo pero cuando las ofensas eran más fuertes no tenía otra opción más que defenderme, aunque esto hacía que me molestarán aún más, con esto llegue a pensar que verdaderamente era quizás fea, aunque siempre intentaba verlo con humor y algo de desinterés, era lo normal después de todo.

Cuando termine la primaria y entre a la secundaria no encontré en ella a nadie de mi antigua escuela, bueno nadie a excepción de Hazel, mi mejor amiga, cuando fue el primer día yo buscaba atentamente en que grupo había tocado y aunque no había nadie de mi antigua escuela, sentía que muchas miradas se clavaban en mí.

-Quizás nunca habían visto a una chica como yo- Pensaba.

En eso me encontré con la última persona que esperaba ver ahí, el mismo chico que me había molestado de niña estaba ahí parado mirándome, de la misma manera en que paso la primera vez que hablo conmigo, solo intente desviar la mirada fingiendo que no lo había visto, pero de reojo note que él se acercaba a mí.

-Hola- Dijo ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

Yo lo volteé a ver con cara de desagrado mientras intentaba colocarme en una posición de alerta.

-Hola- Conteste de manera cortante y defensiva.

El chico me veía con una gran sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando le grite que se alejara de mí.

-Soy Ricardo Martínez ¿cómo te llamas?- Continuo.

-¿Qué?- Me quede petrificada -¿No se acuerda de mi o es acaso que se está burlando?- Pensaba –Rosalee Huerta- le respondí con una mueca y girando la cabeza pensando que quizás así se iría.

-Que hermoso nombre, asi como tu- Me dijo -¿Quieres ir a comer algo después de clases?-

Me quede petrificada y congelada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dijo?- Me preguntaba -¿Las mismas palabras que uso para insultarme y amenazarme ahora las usaba para coquetear conmigo?- Y hasta el momento todos habían dicho que era fea empezando por él -¿Desde cuándo cambie a bonita?-

-¡No!- Respondí cortante, nerviosa y fría, entonces me aleje.

Pensé que todo terminaría ahí, pero ese chico no se daba por vencido y termino siguiéndome y acosándome casi a diario y con el tiempo se le unieron más chicos pero ¿Porque? Nada en mi había cambiado, era la misma chica a la que llamaban fea hace unos años atrás y ¿Ahora soy bonita solo porque un chico lo dijo? De la misma manera en que comencé a ser fea.

Por eso odio a la gente superficial y prejuiciosa pero desgraciadamente la gran mayoría lo es o al menos hasta ahora no he conocido a un chico que no se deje llevar por las apariencias o por lo que dice y hace la gente y quizás nunca lo encuentre.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: "Y así es como luzco frente a ellos"**

Era un día tranquilo de verano, era de mañana y hacía calor.

-¡No, no, no, no!- Protestaba una chica mientras iba de un lado al otro dentro de su cuarto, parecía que estaba buscando algo.

Su nombre es Rosalee Huerta, tiene 13 años y va en segundo grado de secundaria.

-Eso te pasa por trasnocharte jugando videojuegos un día antes del primer día de clases- Dice una voz entrando en la habitación.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto, Rene?- Respondió Rosalee molesta.

Rene es el hermano mellizo de Rosalee, son bastante parecidos físicamente, aunque en el carácter y en gustos difieren mucho. Rosalee y Rene usualmente se llevan bien, pero algunas veces Rene se siente algo acomplejado por las habilidades físicas de Rosalee.

-No es mi culpa que dejes todo para exactamente el día de clases- Dijo Rene en un tono arrogante mientras entraba por la habitación.

-Ay si tu, el muy perfecto- Refunfuño Rosalee sarcásticamente.

Rosalee estaba a medio vestir, solo tenia puesta la blusa del uniforme y aun conservaba el pantalón de su piyama.

-Tú no te quedas tan atrás- Continuo Rosalee observando a Rene detenidamente.

Entonces Rene se percato que el también estaba usando el pantalón de su pijama, al darse cuenta dio un salto de susto y corrió a cambiarse de inmediato.

Rosalee termino de encontrar el resto de su uniforme, ponérselo y salio corriendo de su habitación.

-¿¡Teo!?- Pregunto entrando a otra habitación de la casa -¡Rayos!- Dijo Rosalee molesta apretando los dientes.

-¿¡Teo donde estas!?- Grito saliendo de la habitación de golpe y corriendo por la casa -¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-

Entonces Rosalee alcanzo a ver de reojo una pequeña sombra que corría.

-¡Ven acá!- Grito ella mientras perseguía a un niño pequeño.

Teo o Tadeo, es el hermano menor de Rosalee y Rene, tiene 3 años y va en jardín de niños, por lo general Rosalee y Rene se encargan de cuidarlo y supervisarlo pero sin duda, algunas veces se requiere más que eso.

Tadeo corría por toda la casa usando solo la parte de arriba de su ropa para dormir y sus calzoncillos, era bastante veloz, a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

-¡Oigan!- Grito un chico de lentes que leía el periódico.

-¡No corran se van a lastimar!- Refunfuño otro chico que estaba dentro de la cocina.

El chico del periódico es Alejandro, uno de los hermanos mayores de Rosalee, él tiene 20 años y estudia contaduría. Es muy bueno para los números y las finanzas por lo que por lo general se encarga de administrar el dinero y hacer las compras de la casa.

El chico de la cocina es Fernando, el primogénito de la familia Huerta, tiene 22 años y es policía, es bastante hábil con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejando armas, ademas es un excelente cocinero y tiene un instinto paternal bastante alto para con sus hermanos. El se encarga de los labores en la cocina y a atender a sus hermanos cuando están enfermos.

Rosalee continúo persiguiendo a Tadeo por toda la casa, era bastante escurridizo y podía escabullirse por los rincones más pequeños de ésta.

-¡Ayúdame Rene!- Dijo Rosalee cuando vio que Rene salía de su habitación ya con el uniforme puesto.

Tadeo vio que la puerta al patio estaba abierta y salió por ahí.

-¡No!- Gritaron Rosalee y Rene horrorizados cuando lo vieron salirse.

-Aquí tienes Tron- Dijo otro chico que estaba en el patio mientras le daba de comer a un perro.

Cuando apareció Tadeo corriendo, Tron no pudo evitar perseguirlo hasta tumbarlo en el suelo para lamerlo, mientras Rosalee y Rene lo veían con fastidio ya que Tadeo se había ensuciado demasiado.

-Creo que tendrán mucho trabajo ahorita en la mañana- Dijo el chico que estaba en el patio.

Éste chico es Leonardo, otro hermano mayor de Rosalee y Rene, tiene 18 años y cursa la universidad de deportes, su sueño es convertirse en luchador profesional. El usualmente práctica con Fernando o con Rosalee, aunque con Rosalee es mas un pasatiempo. Sus deberes en la casa es limpiar y lavar la ropa, ademas de ser el primero en encargarse de Tron, el perro de la familia.

Tron es un perro que Leonardo adopto hace unos años y ahora lo cuidan entre todos, es un Gran Danes: macho, color negro, de 90 cm de altura y 90 kg de peso.

Rosalee y Rene tuvieron que limpiar y vestir a Tadeo para llevarlo a la escuela y con ese retraso no les alcanzo el tiempo para desayunar.

-¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!- Se quejo Rene mientras corre junto con Rosalee para ir a dejar a Tadeo al jardín de niños.

-¡De no haber sido por Teo!- Se quejo Rosalee.

-¡De haberte levantado mas temprano lo habrías levantado tú!- Volvió a protestar Rene.

-¡Mira quien lo dice, tu también pudiste haberlo levantado!- Contesto Rosalee.

Ambos llegaron corriendo al jardín de niños, apenas vieron a la maestra en la entrada, le arrojaron a Tadeo, literalmente, para que lo atrapara y ellos pudieran seguir corriendo.

-¡Llegaremos más tarde por él!- Grito Rosalee volteando hacia atrás.

Rosalee y Rene continuaron corriendo un gran tramo desde el jardín de niños hasta su secundaría.

-Me estoy cansando- Dijo Rene después de un rato y comenzaba a bajar el paso poco a poco.

-¡Pero qué mala condición tienes!- Protesto Rosalee.

Cuando llegaron a su escuela un hombre ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

-¡Alto!- Grito Rene para detenerlo, pero el hombre no le hizo caso.

Rosalee podía llegar a tiempo antes que la puerta se cerrara completamente pero seguro Rene no lo lograría, ella se retrasó un poco y cuando estaba atrás de él lo empujo para que pudiera pasar por la puerta semi abierta, mientras ella escalaba uno de los muros laterales para entrar.

-Esto no era lo que tenía en mente- Dijo Rene poniéndose de pie ya que se había tropezado cuando Rosalee lo empujo.

-Pero llegaste a tiempo ¿no?- Contesto Rosalee sacudiéndose las rodillas por haber caído en ellas al pasar el muro.

El hombre solo los veía atónito por todo el numerito que montaron solo para entrar, no sabía si regañarles por haber pasado cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta o dejarlos pasar, pero al final decidió quedarse callado.

Rosalee y Rene caminaron hacia el patio central, ahí había varios alumnos, muchos hablaban entre ellos y otros observaban la lista de los grupos para enterarse en que salón estarían en ese año escolar, pero cuando llegaron Rosalee y Rene muchos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y dirigieron la mirada hacia ellos.

-Tal parece que no se les quito esa maña- Comento Rene en voz baja para que Rosalee lo escuchara.

-Es bastante molesto...- Respondió Rosalee fastidiada también en voz baja.

-¡Rosalee!- Se escucho una voz entre la multitud.

-Rayos, es él…- Dijo Rosalee.

-¡Sal conmigo!- Dijo un tipo mientras corría a abrazar a Rosalee.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito ella y comenzó a correr.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?- Gritaba el chico mientras corría detrás de ella.

Ese chico es Ricardo Martinez, desde pequeño ha estado enamorado u obsesionado con Rosalee, cuando eran pequeños él molestaba a Rosalee para llamar su atención por lo que ella no le tiene mucho afecto, ahora que son mayores Ricardo intenta conquistarla siendo "afectivo" pero mas bien parece muy acosador y gracias a él otros chicos se han animado a acosar a Rosalee.

Mientras corrían de un lado para el otro se le unieron a Ricardo otros chicos que también querían acercarse a Rosalee.

-¡Basta es suficiente, ella es mía! Grito Ricardo molesto.

-Esto no puede ser- Pensó Rosalee.

-¡Oye Rosy!- Grito Rene mientras la observaba -¡Ire a ver en que grupo estoy luego te veo!-

-¿¡Que!?- Pregunto Rosalee sorprendida –El muy ingrato no me va a ayudar con esto- Pensó ella.

Rosalee corrió y logro entrar por la ventana al vestidor de las chicas, los chicos se pasaron de largo pensando que Rosalee había seguido corriendo, Rosalee exhalo de alivio y se sentó en el suelo para descansar.

-Que problema ¿Desde cuando les comencé a interesar a los chicos así?- Dijo cansada mientras estaba en el suelo.

Entonces la puerta del vestidor se abrió y Rosalee, asustada de que se tratara de algún chico se metió dentro de uno de los casilleros. En el vestidor se alcanzo a ver una sombra que deambulaba por ahí.

-¡Hazel!- Grito Rosalee de alivio desde adentro del casillero.

-¿Rosy? ¿Estas ahí?- Pregunto la chica mientras acercaba su oreja al casillero de Rosalee -Sal de ahí, no hay nadie- Continuo la chica desde el otro lado.

-E…Es que…- Comento Rosalee nerviosa -…No puedo salir…- Concluyo avergonzada.

Hazel es la mejor amiga de Rosalee o quizás, la única. Ambas son un poco marginadas de otras chicas, cuando eran niñas a Rosalee la excluían mucho ya que las demás niñas consideraban que Rosalee tenia gustos de chico: como los videojuegos, los deportes y por pelearse de vez en cuando con algunos niños que la molestaban y a Hazel la excluían por ser bastante callada y tímida, ahora que han pasado los años a ambas les parece normal sentirse marginadas por las demás, aunque no todas lo hagan.

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a salir de ahí- Dijo Rosalee exhalando de manera aliviada mientras ella y Hazel caminaban por los pasillos –Pero ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?-.

-Vi todo el escándalo que sucedió en el patio gracias a Ricardo- Respondió Hazel con una sonrisa.

-Ese Ricardo no puede dejarme ni el primer dia de clases en paz- Dijo Rosalee molesta -Gracias a él no pude ver las listas de salones y ahora me da miedo asomarme por ahí- Continuó.

-Yo ya las revise- Respondió Hazel –Estas en el mismo salón que yo-

-¡Muchas gracias Hazel!- Agradeció Rosalee entusiasmada.

-Creo que nos perdimos el discurso de ingreso, deberíamos ir directo al salón- Dijo Hazel.

Las clases comenzaron y estaban en medio de la clase de matemáticas.

-Odio las matemáticas- Dijo Rosalee mientras escondía su rostro con el libro.

Todos resolvían unos problemas en su libreta mientras Rosalee hacia dibujitos para entretenerse.

-Pasare a alguien para que resuelva el problema en el pizarrón- Dijo el profesor mientras comenzaba a voltear hacia los alumnos.

-Que no me elija a mi ¡Que no me elija a mí!- Comenzaba a repetirse Rosalee mientras escondía aún más su rostro con el libro y la libreta.

-¡Tú!- Dijo el maestro señalando a Hazel –Pasa al frente por favor-.

Hazel se puso de pie sintiéndose nerviosa, no le era muy grato sentirse observada por los demás, ademas que los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a murmurar cosas, sentían la inseguridad de Hazel y eso les divertía, sin mencionar que Hazel tenia algunos complejos ya que algunos la catalogaban de boba por su cabello rubio y sus grandes pechos.

Cuando Hazel llego al frente su mente se nublo, no sabía qué hacer, aunque en su libreta ya había resuelto todos los problemas correctamente; tomo el marcador y comenzó a resolver uno de ellos, pero no lo hacía bien, las risas y los murmullos continuaban tanto con los estudiantes como en su cabeza; muchas veces se quedaba pausada sin saber qué hacer.

El maestro exhalo y le pidió a Hazel que volviera a su lugar, paso a otro chico al frente y le pidió a Hazel que pusiera atención para aprender a resolver el problema.

-Pero que estupidez del maestro de pasar a una blondie al frente- Dijo un chico de manera altanera.

Rosalee llego a escuchar ese murmullo, el cual la hizo enojar. Rosalee sabe que Hazel es bastante lista, pero lo que tiene de lista también lo tiene de insegura y muchas veces sus nervios la traicionaban haciéndola quedar mal; sobre todo habiendo en el ambiente comentarios como esos.

A la hora del receso Rosalee, Hazel y Rene fueron a almorzar, Rene también estaba en el mismo salón que su hermana, Rosalee. Ambos siempre comían juntos, por su relación les parecía normal hacerlo y a Hazel no le molestaba la presencia de Rene, además que a Rene también le parecía difícil conseguir amigos ya que muchos lo molestaban por etiquetarlo de "afeminado"; no solo por su increíble parecido físico con su hermana Rosalee sino también por ser tan malo en los deportes y por su tranquila forma de ser.

-Los chicos jugaran un partido de fútbol- Comento Hazel al ver que algunos hombres de su salón se reunían en la cancha.

-Pero que novedad- Dijo Rosalee sarcásticamente.

-¿¡Alguien más quiere jugar!?- Pregunto uno de los chicos -¡Nos hace falta un jugador!-

-Iré a jugar- Dijo Rene poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Rosalee.

-Claro, me siento aburrido- Dijo él y fue rumbo a la cancha.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Pregunto Hazel.

-Supongo…- Respondió Rosalee insegura -¡Vamos a verlo!- Dijo entusiasmada.

Ambas se acercaron corriendo y se quedaron del otro lado de la red de seguridad que rodeaba la cancha, los chicos al notar la presencia y el interés de Rosalee decidieron aceptar a Rene, aunque verdaderamente no lo querían en los equipos y lo terminaron eligiendo al final, ya que no había más opciones de jugadores, esa no era novedad para Rene, siempre sucedía, pero eso no evitaba hacerlo sentir mal siempre que pasaba, a él le interesaba mucho ser bueno en los deportes pero definitivamente, no era su fuerte.

A Rene lo terminaron ubicando de defensa e intentaban aislarlo lo más posible del partido, el marcador se había mantenido cero a cero y estaba por acabarse el receso y la pelota alcanzo a acercarse donde se encontraba Rene, Rene al intentar pararla por un descuido toco el balón con su mano y decidieron hacer un tiro libre por la falta, claro que antes los demás chicos molestaron a Rene por haber cometido la falta; el tiro resultó ser el gol que le dio la victoria al otro equipo. Rene se sentía decepcionado y sus demás compañeros no lo apoyaron en nada, solo hicieron sonidos de burla y desagrado, toda la culpa de esa derrota se la llevo Rene, inclusive algunos murmuraban que no lo dejarían jugar de nuevo; aunque claro esos "murmullos" eran bastante fáciles de escuchar. Rosalee y Hazel intentaron consolar a Rene pero él ni siquiera escuchaba, se sentía de lo peor. Rosalee solo miraba con desagrado a los demás chicos mientras se marchaban.

Cuando las clases terminaron Hazel se adelanto ya que su madre iba a llevarla de compras a un centro comercial, Rene se había separado de Rosalee ya que ese día se iban a decidir los miembros del consejo estudiantil, Rene siempre había sido miembro y Rosalee se preparaba para ir por Tadeo al jardín de niños.

Cuando iba de salida se encontró con algunos chicos de su salón.

-¡Oye!- Pregunto uno amablemente –Iremos a comer algo a una plaza cerca de aquí ¿Quieres venir?-

Rosalee los miro con desagrado, su presencia la molestaba después de todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sintió ánimos de responderles y se siguió de largo.

-Oye, te estoy hablando- Le dijo el chico tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

Rosalee no tolero más eso y le dio una cachetada al chico.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar, imbécil!- Le respondió ella irritada.

El chico y sus demás compañeros se veían confundidos por esa reacción de Rosalee, obviamente no comprendían que su enojo era por lo cruel que se habían portado con Hazel y con Rene, Rosalee se siguió de largo y se fue.

-Mujer menopausica- Dijo el chico al que Rosalee le había dado la cachetada.


End file.
